


In this abyss

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Everyone is dead but you two, Genocide, Hugs, I haven't posted on this site in AGES, I need more yandere in undertale dammit, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Swearing, Tsundere Flowey, Undertale Saves and Resets, Yandere, Yandere Flowey, gender neutral reader, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You keep waking in the flower petals of yellow, determination diminished to the last inch.And you knew why.Because he kept killing everyone.Everyone except you.No matter how many times you RESET it was all a repeat to prolong the conclusion.Even Sans… even he couldn’t hold a candle to determination.And with that, you lost the abilities all together.You found that out when Flowey SAVED over their deaths.





	In this abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a Flowey lover! I’m writing this to get back into the mood for fanfictions and because yandere Flowey gives me life.

It’s cold. So so cold.

Like beneath your skin laid a doormat ice cube that withered chills of winter down your spine till goosebumps were just a natural sight.

The hues of your orbs continued to stare at the same spot, the above abyss that you fell down so long ago. If you could guess, it most likely had been years overall, the spot remaining omnipresent; almost teasing you in some sick sadistic act.

Freedom could be captured in your palm but that was all lies, just like  _ him  _ ** _it was all lies._ **

It was so far, yet settled so perfectly in your knuckles. 

Flower petals were anything but comfortable but it’s been so long that it was tolerable, and besides, moving was a chore. Any movement could land you directly in his path, and right now the void was much more pleasant to look at than yellow.

Yellow that took  _ so  _ much.

Yellow that you  _ somehow _ still deeply adored despite it all.

The red core you bore on your sleeve had been replaced with a hollow emptiness - perhaps an exchange for what  _ he  _ once felt?

_ But… _

**They were all dead.**

**All because of him.**

No,

No… all because of  ** _you._ **

Why did you have to befriend a homicidal maniac that harboured warning signs like fairy lights? They practically screamed at your ignorance, sirens shouting red in direct visuals but with rose tinted shades -  _ it all was the same. _

Buttercups, the colour of  _ him _ .

Honestly you were getting a bit sick of the colour.

How many times have you pleaded for him to take your own life instead of theirs?

How many times did he coo at your anxiety riddled form whilst caressing blood onto your cheeks?

How many  **fucking** times had he done this?

You couldn't tell, and maybe that was for the best.

It felt like an eternity since you had determination, so you would hate to acknowledge how long it had been since he regained power.

Even then, your own determination was nothing comparatively.

_ “don’t trust that thing, trust me.” _

You didn’t.

An awfully toned laugh coughed out your hoarse throat as you were haunted with Sans’ words.

You didn’t trust him.

How stupid were you? To trust a flower over a skeleton?

Sincerity can be manipulated,  _ and you learnt that the hard way. _

Looking back on it, how could you actually believe a being without a soul could turn over a new leaf?

Pun fucking intended.

It was back, that  _ sickening _ yellow.

Maybe Chara was the _ lucky  _ one.

“Are you going to mope pathetically here all day?”

** _Flowey._ **

It was a mocking sneer that greeted your eyes but like always; a hidden softness was hinted under the surface 

And why did you _ still  _ fall for it?

“I’m fine,” You really weren’t.

He scoffed, like this was all some common practice, “Bullshit, just get your ass up already, seeing you like this is a pain.”

A pain for you?

Or for  _ me? _

“You killed everyone… so, so many times,” How many times did you tell him that?

How many times were your tears going to stain your face?

Here you thought your tear ducts were empty; clearly not.

Like always, he didn’t answer and for a split second he actually looked remorseful but it was so minute you couldn’t even tell if it was real or a hallucination on your part.

You were a bit surprised when he answered for once.

“And I’ll do it again, I will,  _ I know I will _ ,” His stare was vacant as his eyes peered almost right through your own, his leaf gently scattering litters of dirt that lingered on your face.

You knew he would too, you have seen it first hand after all.

Since he was answering, you wondered if you could potentially garner another answer from him.

“Why do you love me?” Straight to the point.

The question took him so off guard that he visibly recoiled in a flinch.

When silence settled in a pause between the two of you, you truly believed that he wasn’t going to answer so you searched his face for any remnants of clues - desperately decoding for some semblance of an answer.

“I don’t know.”

_ Gee thanks. _

You knew it was genuine though and you hate that you could tell that apart but not when he would snap. It was vastly unpredictable.

“The first time you fell, **_I hated you_** \- I hated you _so_ much,” Flowey was narrating a more proper answer which you were thankful for. One of his leaves moved to your forehead now, as though checking for your temperature despite it being unneeded. 

He was  **always** paranoid.

“But,” There was another pause, a slight bump of a smirk that you hated - that you hated but adored so fondly, “You kept trying to befriend  _ me _ , you followed me  _ EVERYWHERE _ , you were a nuisance and I didn’t have any privacy unless I was in the fucking dirt.” A breathy chuckle passed him.

You didn’t join in.

_ “Then you stopped, _ ” the smirk was no longer present and it sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth.

“You… was I just a toy to you?”

His voice was strained, as though he was on the brink of tears.

“You know you weren’t Flowey, I wanted to go home,” In spite of it all you still reassured him and you hated that you spoke the truth.

_ “And leave me?” _

It was barely above a whisper but it held so much suffering that your heart ached.

“Flowey…” You didn’t know how to respond to that, you sat upright as the muscles in your body roared at your movements. 

Embracing the flower in a hug was the hardest yet the easiest thing you could do, it was painful to wrap your arms around him - like a rose with thorns; only a beautiful visual.

“You followed that fucking smiley trashbag all over the place, you abandoned me, it’s  **your** fault,” His words were caught in his sobs.

You patted the back of his head gently, closing your eyes as your tears fell alongside his.

“I know.”

“You can’t blame  **ME** for  ** _your_ ** actions!” His voice rose as it dropped an octave, a demonic pitch glitching the vocals into something terrifying.

But you'd seen it all before.

Thousands and thousands of times.

“I know.”

“You ** flirted** with me,”  _ You weren’t going to leave without him. _

“You were ** kind** to me,”  _ You were kind to everyone. _

“You said you  **loved** me,”  _ As a friend... _

“I snapped.” **_no shit._**

“I’ve been alone, _ so _ fucking alone with NO ONE remembering all these fucking  **RESETS** , except you,” _ Did you still remember?  _ “You hugged me, you… you told me it was going to be okay and I believed it,”  _ You should’ve shut your mouth. _

“I  **FINALLY** felt something and you expect me to live without it!?”

His vines coiled around your wrists in painfully slow restrictions, surely bruises would be left to stain by how hard he grasped.

_ “Not again _ , not  **EVER** , I  **refuse** to live without that -  _ without you _ … I don’t want to go back to the emptiness,” And after all this you still pitied him as you heard the fear tremble his voice.

Once his grip slackened, you reached out - red markings patterning the skin - and you enveloped the flower in another warm hug, his own tears now meshing with your own as you nuzzled against his cheek in your own desperation. He was so broken, like an old vinyl record to never be recovered.

_ But I guess in a sense, so were you. _

The fact you clung to pacifism despite it all, that his neck was brushing against your fingertips as his vines cocooned around your body.

The chance was taunting you like a christmas present.

_ Yet you made no move to inflict harm. _

**And he knew you wouldn’t.**


End file.
